William Lee
Unborn child |job=Telemarketer |path=Serial Rapist Stalker |mo=Rape at gunpoint |status=Deceased |actor=Jason London |appearance=Aftermath }} "I think we're ready to meet. Trust me. I know what you want." William M. Lee was a serial rapist who appeared in Season Two of Criminal Minds. Background Lee was a telemarketer with a company called First Hand Media. A high school graduate, he was unable to hold onto a job for very long. At home, Lee lived with his overbearing mother, who is dying of pancreatic cancer. Wanting a child for unspecified reasons, he decided to commit a series of rapes, targeting several women at a Bible College, gaining access to them through his call list and sees their cooperation on the phone as a sign of consent. Then, for reasons unknown, Lee stopped raping for six weeks before deciding to resume his attacks, this time shifting his focus toward older women planning to conceive through the aid of a sperm bank. Aftermath Lee's first appearance is at the home of Alicia Jordan. After she arrives at home, she checks her voice mail, hearing a threatening message that terrifies her. Suddenly, she hears the same voice behind her. She turns to see Lee, pointing a gun at her. He then rapes her. Lee is seen again in the home of Lisa Blake. She is bound and gagged on her bed, and Lee is holding his gun on her. Police are outside Lisa's front door knocking. When no one answers, they leave. After investigating dead leads, the BAU finally learns Lee's occupation, a telemarketer. Elle is placed as a client of a local fertility clinic to identify and catch the rapist. Hotch and Morgan know that Lee will stalk her in order to identify her daily schedule. When Elle returns to a decoy house in the suburbs, Lee appears outside in his jeep. Morgan watches him, noting the license plate number and uses it to identify him. Instead of waiting for Lee to knock on the door, Elle pulls her gun out and confronts him outside. The other agents move in hurriedly to back her up. She pulls Lee out of the car and onto the ground, screaming at him as the police move in and cuff him. Lee claims he just stopped to look at a map, and Hotch finds an open map on the front seat. Gideon and Hotch interrogate Lee as Morgan and Reid watch through the one-way glass. They have no real evidence to hold him on. Just as Gideon and Hotch begin to build his confidence, telling him that he’s the best thing that ever happened to these women, Lee's lawyer shows up and tells him not to say a word. He hauls Lee out of his chair and leads him out of the station. Hotch tells the local detective that since the rapist has been identified, all that is needed is to catch him in the act. Meanwhile, Lee parks his Jeep behind his building. As he walks through the alley, Elle comes out of the shadows, confronts him, and asks him if he waits for his victims like this. At first, he seems scared that she is there but then denies her claims that he hurt women. Lee then tells her she is pretty and that she should find a man to take care of her, but receives an eerie reply from her. He then thanks her – without her, he knows he would still be locked up. Lee gets very close to Elle and whispers that she's made a lot of women very happy. Elle seems paralyzed by his words until he walks away. She then turns and gets Lee's attention before pulling out her gun and shooting him three times. She then crouches down next to the body and calls the police. Modus Operandi As Lee's goal with the rapes was to conceive a child with his victims, he initially targeted girls at a religious college for whom abortion was not an option due to their faith. During his second stage of attacks, he targeted older women who were planning to conceive with the aid of a sperm bank; even though they may not have been religious, an abortion would still have been unlikely as the women wanted to have children. Using his job as a telemarketer to gain access to their personal information, including their addresses, whether they ordered childcare products or related products, and also some other info about their hobbies and favorite drinks. The latter had been written by some victims in the paperwork at the sperm bank as part of a survey and allowed him to enhance his fantasy that he knew the women personally. While stalking his victims and planning his attack, he would leave messages on his victims' voice mail, filling them with fear before their eventual rape. On a few occasions, he actually appeared behind his victims in their homes, surprising them with his voice after they heard it on their voice mail. He would then rape them at gunpoint. Profile As detailed by Hotch and Morgan: He is a power-reassurance rapist, rather than a power-assertive rapist or anger-retaliatory rapist that wants to hurt and traumatize his victims. He targets a specific woman, and he does not come across his victims by accident. He has access to homes like a cable guy or a locksmith. The man lives alone and may have a job that he feels emasculates him – a typical job for a woman. Known Victims * Four unnamed women at a local Bible College * Cheryl Cosgrove * Shelly Norvell * Melissa Wells * Rebecca Miller * Alicia Jordan * Lisa Blake * Elle Greenaway Appearances * Season Two ** Aftermath ** The Boogeyman ** Sex, Birth, Death ** No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank * Season Three ** In Name and Blood Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Season Two Criminals